From Paris, with Croissants
by Allysmurfy
Summary: Alex was finishing up a mission in Paris, when he runs into Mr.Bray. Soon the mission goes from investigating a smugglers hide out to stopping a assignation atempt.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Yeah, I know I still have those other stories to write, but this idea came to me and I couldn't stop it. So, don't blame me… Now edited by Skylaar Wolf!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, though that doesn't stop me from trying to bribe Mr. Horowitz.**_

From Paris, With Croissants

The hallway stretched and turned both ways; he was at a dead end, and he had wanted to be there, to go through the door where he was positive the object of his mission laid. However, being at a dead end, there would be no excuses if he was caught. The people he was investigating liked to play with their prisoners before they executed him. Gulping, he creaked open the door. There! He could see it! He pushed open the door when he saw stars. _Shit_, he should have fingered.

The door was finger print rigged. He fell to his knees, hand out stretched towards the case. The last thing he saw was the head of his watch; it showed three thirty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{\(;;)/}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{\(;;)/}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex's mission had been to investigate a small bakery located on an off-the-beaten track corner in Paris. He had been told it was a smuggling stop for drugs and the more dangerous purified uranium. So, now, being two weeks into the mission and one week into spring break, he found himself in a cell below the bakery. Before he had gotten captured and knocked out, he had placed some small explosives in key points of the buildings frame.

They had knocked him out, only giving him a pat down. Besides what could a fifteen year old boy do? Due to the guard's muttering his complaints, Alex could tell the next shifting period was late, so it must have been about six o'clock. Alex took his locking picking kit from his shoe compartment. He slowly wiggled the pick and turned the other part, and he was rewarded with a small click.

Quickly, he threw open the door, making the guard who stood outside it stumble. Stealthily, he slipped out of his cell and threw a punch at the man's temple, knocking him out. Now to find his watch, which was the detonator, before the alarm was raised that he was out and escaping. He jumped from spot to spot, trying not to get in the camera's range of motion. Creeping along the hallways brought back memoirs from other missions. They weren't the most pleasant, but not gut reaching horrible like some of his nightmares. _Enough_, he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when two guards rounded the corner. Diving into a shadowed area of the hallway and laying flat against the brick wall, he heard a snippet of their debate.

"Germany, cause-" he was interrupted by the other man.

"Don't you have faith in France? I got money on them."

"France is not going to win the cup-"

Their conversion continued, but Alex was no longer there to listen. He spotted the boss man's office, which he knew had his watch in it. _The seconded door_, he reminds himself. Alex and seen the man slip it in, along with his keys, before he got knocked out. Alex brought his new founded gun in front of him, switching off the safety. He slowly crept up to the door. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door in; chips of wood went flying. Alex brought his gun up, scanning the room for threats.

None.

He lowered his pistol and walked off to the desk, opened the seconded drawer, and grabbed his watch and keys. Standing up from his crouch, Alex went to leave when his eyes were drawn to the computer. _That computer_, he thought, _has all the names from several cartels and terrorist cells._

His hands moved, swiftly plunging in a stick drive that looked like an ankle bracelet. The drive quickly downloaded everything that was on the computer. Three quarters of the way through the download, the sirens went off, and yelling commanders could be heard.

Foots steps echoed down the hall; they had found the empty cell. He grabbed the drive, which had finished downloading, and ran past the now empty halls. _Crap_, Alex realized that the only way out was up, so they put all their man power upstairs and along the block. He took the stairs two at a time, gun drawn and out. He threw open the door and rushed into the room, firing shots at whoever was in the shop. It wasn't long until they started firing back.

One man stood in front of the door and another man stood behind the counter. Alex counted his shots and he knew he only had one more bullet. _If I can't hit two birds with one stone_, he thought, _then let me hit the nest._ With that, he started running. Alex felt the bullets wiz by him, one hitting his bullet proof leather biker jacket. The bullets that missed him slammed into the big glass window, which had the bakery's name on it. The glass didn't shatter. _Crap, bullet proof_, Alex thought.

The man behind the counter took another shot, clipping Alex's arm before it went into the window, making it spider web. _One more shot_, he thought as he brought his gun up and leaping onto the table. To Alex, it seemed like he was flying. Slowly, his finger pulled on the trigger and a small popping sound made its way to Alex's ears. His last thought before the window shatter was: _Thank god the guns had silencers._

_**BAM!**_

The window broke, creating a shower of glass that cascaded out onto the side walk. He dropped to a roll and removed an extra clip, expertly removing the other one and sliding the extra on it, all before he got out of his crouch. Alex turned as he stood and shot twice, because that was all he need. Vaguely, he heard screams and cries.

"Alex!"

He heard someone exclaim. Pivoting, he turned his gun to where he heard the voice come from. Shock wasn't the right word for Alex's feeling.

It was more like dread.

Review! And I hope you got the title pun…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Quick? Yes, I know… the grammar and spelling mistakes have been taken care of by Skylaar Wolf1.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Why, hello, Mr. Bray. You're going to have to come with me. It isn't safe here".

He opened and closed his mouth, _like a fish_, Alex mused. Suddenly, Alex felt a hot burning across his cheek as the outside forces came. He cursed aloud in multiple languages. Quickly, he ran past his principle, grabbing his sleeve. More bullets whizzed by and Alex shot back, dropping a couple men. He threw on his helmet, grabbed another one from a nearby bike, gave it to Mr. Bray, and took the handles of his motorcycle. Mr. Bray was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Do you even have a license?"

All he got in reply was a nod and a very hard tug into the seat behind Alex.

"Hold on," Alex yelled, "I got to lose them."

Mr. Bray couldn't reply because the gunning of the engine would have drowned out any conversation. Alex weaved in and out of traffic like a mad man. After he lost sight of the bakery, he flipped a switch on his watch. Tonight, he mused, the news would say that the building collapsed due to an unsteady foundation. The situation reminded him of when he was investigating Cray, which led to Sabina being captured and Yassen dying.

_Stop!_ he mentally yelled, swerving to avoid another bike; he kept his mind clear for the rest of his mad drive through the town. Sighting the safe house ahead, Alex slowed and parked about a block away. Swinging his leg off the bike, Alex motioned Mr. Bray to follow him. With the gun cool against his waist, dried blood on his cheek, and a cut above his eye that was still bleeding, Alex looked more dangerous. Quickly, he bowed his head, his bangs covering his bloody face. He walked up to the door, put his key in and turned. Pushing the door open and walking through the door way, already triggering multiple sensors and cameras, the cameras decided they were safe; the hidden darts stayed hidden.

"Alex-" the boy cut the older man with a shake of his head.

"No, wait 'till we get down stairs."

The basement door had a key pad and eye scan voice recognizer lock, which Alex thought was a bit… out of place. After going through each lock, the door slid open. Cement steps greeted their eyes and cool air swept across their faces as they entered what Alex called the Situation room.

Computer and monitors lined one wall, along with a control panel. On the other wall was Alex's personal weaponry which included some of his more destructive gadgets. Another side was a observation room, otherwise called an interrogation room. Another door led to a small sitting room, which in the middle had a table, filled with maps and plans to several buildings. Alex walked over to the sitting room and flopped on the couch. He hissed, the only sign he was in pain. He got up and went into another room, his own medical room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Bray take a seat, looking around. Done with his bandages, Alex went to the sitting room and leaned over his maps.

"You probably want answers," Alex said looking up at the man.

"You could say that…" Mr. Bray half yelled.

"Unfortunately, I can't give them to you at this moment, I'm expecting my friend back very soon. He has some very important information I need. I also need to make a phone call." Having said that he went over to where the control panel was, picked up a phone, and dialed the bank.

It rang once before it was picked up.

"Hello, this is the Royal and General Bank. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Lucy, its Alex. Can you put me through to Blunt and tell him its a CBS?" He heard a sharp intake of breath from the sectary when he announced he had a cover breaking situation.

"Right away, sir!" he heard the woman say. Two minutes later, Blunt was on the phone.

"My apologizes, Alex, I was in a meeting. I was told there was CBS?"

"Yes, you see, I was… getting away because I was found out. I happened to bump into my principal. He's with me now and we are in the safe house." He could have sworn he heard Blunt sigh.

"Alright, Agent Daniels just called in and told us he knows what they are going to use the uranium for and where it is located. He is easing back to your position now. Print out a copy of the OSA and tell him however much you deem necessary, no more. Daniels is about half an hour away." Blunt hung up. Alex let out a silent sigh and turned around.

"So, Mr. Bray, what were you doing outside the bakery?" the boy questioned.

Meekly Mr. Bray shrugged, "I was getting some croissants…what were you doing at the bakery? I mean, I'm here for spring holidays and I'm walking down the street when a window explodes and your firing shots at these men. Then you hop on a motorcycle and ride through Paris like you know it as well as London, and you're not old enough to drive! Next thing I know, we're entering this house that just happens to have a high tech basement layer, thingy!" Alex looked amused.

"You done talking?" the man took a breath then exhaled, calming himself down. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, for now, but I would like some answers". Sighing, Alex turned back around to study the maps on the table. When he spoke, it was quite.

"Mr. Bray, I came to Paris to investigate a smuggling operation. You could say that I did not want to come and some might even called it black mail." He broke off thinking about where to start. "As I'm sure you know, my uncle is dead. They told me he died in a car crash, that he hadn't been wearing a seat belt, but Ian always fussed over safety and always wore his seat belt. So, I decided to look into his death, after finding out his death was a lie. I was put through training and a test or two." Alex smiled bitterly as he remembered jumping out the window, grabbing onto the flagpole, and swinging into his uncle's office.

"After my training, I was sent on my first mission. I believed when my uncle was alive, he worked for a bank, now I know he was a spy… and I guess I'm trying to tell you in a roundabout way how I became a spy." After his speech, he looked up to see Mr. Bray looking at him with shock and understanding.

"That would explain…" he started, not needing to continue.

"You also have to sign the Official Secret Rights Act. Remember, I'm a secret. No one can know about what I do after school. If you tell anyone, there will be dire consequences." Alex walked off towards the printer and pressed a button. After it was done printing, Alex gave the stack to the teacher and told him to sign the last page.

"Alex," Mr. Bray said five minutes later. "I could help with the rumors between the teachers… most don't believe them anyways, but some…" Alex looked back up and smiled.

"Thanks, but don't tell too much. Its better if I have this reputation than me being a spy". More minutes passed in silence, then Mr. Bray spoke up again.

"Tom knows, doesn't he?" Alex nodded

"Yeah, I need his help… a couple times". Mr. Brays face lit up.

"Green Fields! When you came back all scratched up!" Alex smiled again. Twenty minutes later they heard the door slam and some one run towards the basement door going through the locks. Alex pulled out his gun, just in case. The footsteps pounded down the stairs. Ben Daniels came around the corner, the man was on his second mission and he looked slight disturbed.

"Alex-" the man began, but stopped when he saw Mr. Bray. The older agent went wide eyed, so Alex was quick to explain.

"Mr. Bray, meet my friend and partner for this mission, Ben Daniels." He stopped then answered the man's unspoken question.

"Long story, now if they're doing what I think they're doing with that uranium, then we are in some bad water". Ben nodded.

"Yeah, they're going to use it at the embassy where the United States President just so happens to be speaking today. You know, in the world peace talk where almost every fucking world leader is going to be!" Alex grinned and snapped his fingers.

A/N: Your reviews make me write faster. I have the next few chapters planned out and a I have a rough draft of the next chapter. I've also got a squeal going on in my mind!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just a warning this has not been edited, because she is on a vacation and doing work on a vacation is just wrong! So enjoy chapter three, and sorry it took so long.**

"I knew it, they don't want to bomb the place cause that would hurt more people then indented, I'm thinking they want to expose the United States President to the radiation, thus making it look natural…so that means they would choose a certain time in the middle of his speech and that they would have to hide it in the podium, but not leave in espoused for to long… the talks begin in five minutes the president speaks in less then a hour not enough time to warn anyone, Ben do it anyways". He took a breath and started again.

"I thought they were going to try something like this… so I got out the floor plans of a couple different buildings including the embassy and plans of where the stage, and press pit are going to be…" Pulling up a floor plan he tacked it to the wall marking air shafts, the stage, and where the secret service was going to be. Great Alex though _some how I have to get past multiple secret services and get under the stage cut through the wood…and either deactivate the device or… crap kidnap the president. _Desperately he searched for a way to remove device from under the stage.

He saw none, he let out a long string of curse words, Ben came back over from the computers, looking slightly pale. The same went with his teacher.

"What is it Alex?" Ben asked slightly impressed of the teen's knowledge of cruse words.

Grimly Alex looked up, dread hung from each word.

"I haft to kidnap the United States president to save him, how do you think the CIA is going to like that?" he chuckled darkly before giving out detections.

Twenty minutes later, they were equipped with gadgets and guns that came from inside the safe house. Forty minutes later they pulled up in front of the talk, Ben and Mr. Bray in the company's van and Alex on his special equipped Motorbike. Alex sung off his bike, and Ben hopped out of the van. Mr. Bray was staying in the van, to keep it running and act as the get away driver. _Crap, crap Alex thought tight security, so much for the cloak and dagger. He nodded at Ben, who then took out his badge. Alex who to their eyes was just some teenager wanting to cause trouble tried to go in with Ben, but the guards stopped him. Eying his 'punk' cloths._

"_My Dad is in there!" He screeched " let me go in or your all fired!" The threat worked, though not without a few glares in his direction. They let him in he ran through the back corridors of he building, staying out of sight of the camera's view. His appearance had changed he now had brown hair, do to coffee grinds and green eyes from the contacts. He heard the speaker ending his talk and then loud clapping began. Ah shit he cursed the president is coming out! He quicken his pace till he got to the back of the stage. Which was higher then usual do to some of the protesters who did not agree with the meets decisions, and decided to take violent actions. _

_He slowed down Alex noticed a secret service man nursing a cup of Joe walking back and fourth, keeping watch. Alex counted the guards walk. 30 seconds after he disappeared behind the bend, he would reappear. 30 seconded was all Alex had to make a hole, then fix it so that it looked like the hole was never made, that could be easily done do too the curtain that covered the boards of the stage. The guard disappeared behind the bend, Alex then made a mad dash to he stage lifting up he curtain and cutting a door shaped hole with a laser in his watch. 10 seconds till the guard reappeared. He jumped through the hole. 5 seconds left to spare but he continued to count he would need the guard to be at the other end of the corridor when he took down the president. He took thirty steps in and two steps right, there! He could hear the man shuffling, as he shifted his stance. He looked at his watch, he had a minute and fifteen seconds till Ben created a distraction. _

_Quickly Alex started cutting. Forty five seconds later he was half way through, then right on time Ben's distraction came, cause the guards to scramble. That's when Alex made the final cut, the board broke and the president of the United States feel through in a cloud of dust. Rather roughly he pushed the man up making sure to keep his hood up._

_"Move it" he growled sounding older then he was. The man did as he was asked quickly eying the spy warily._

_"Who are you?" Alex stifled a laugh_

_"the person who is saving your life". They made their way through the support beams the leader only struggling a few times, each were meet with the barrel of his gun in the small of the mans back and a sharp warning, they left quickly and quietly only leaving behind a note._

_It read._

_[I]My apologies for kidnapping the President, but the podium has uranium in it, and your forces are infiltrated by terrorist that if their first planned failed would shoot the man. We sent a warning to the Pentagon and Langley but as you know it did not arrive in time, the President will contact you when your force is clean and he is safe._

_My sinecure apologies A.R[/I]_

_Trying to get out of the building was relatively easy as the whole building was in panic mood. Every one was running a round, the guards simply didn't see them coming, so they went down silently. Alex met with Ben, who also had his hood up to keep his identity safe. They paused outside the doors and he shoved one of the bullet proof jackets over the president, who new better after his first few attempts to run, to struggle. Keeping the mans head down to protect him from snipers Alex lead him to the van where Ben took out a ramp and rolled Alex's motorcycle up. Moving quickly because there probably were several snipers aiming at him Alex pushed the man into the van, the doors to the embassy busted open and the secret service came spilling out guns drawn, in a attempt to distract them Alex yelled in English, that was tinted with a French ascent._

_"I saw him run, that away!" pointing to a subways station, Alex dived into the van closing the doors, only to look out the back window and see that the men only bought his scheme for a second. They started to run only to be stopped by the man who was in the lead, one hand on his ear the other one up in a halting sign, as the van drove away the men stayed where they were slowly watching the van to disappear in the traffic; so Alex thought they finally had read the note. Several blocks away Alex thoughts were interrupted by the president._

_"Who are you? Who do you work for?" his voice warily, and tense incase he was answered by violence. Alex turned around, his hood still up and the light in the van shadowed him._

_"I'm" Alex said using his voice, which sounded a lot younger then the first time the man heard it. _

_"Agent Rider, that" he said pointing at Ben. "Is Agent Daniels, the man up front is roped into this cause, he already knew me, and we meet when I busted through a window, shooting a gun. You can call him Mr. Bray my principal. Me and Daniels work for MI6, and we kidnapped you because the terrorist cell we infiltrated had people in your guard and planned to kill you with uranium. Does that answer your questions Mr. President?" The man was looking horrified and shocked at the same time, Alex also noted confession, so he continued to explain._

_"We are taking you to a safe compound, for an hour or so, so they can find the infiltrators, then you will make a call, and tell them that you are fine, and NOT to arrest us". He said with a smile pushing back his hood revealing his face, causing the president to faint._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

They were in the safe house, Ben had somehow gotten cameras and bugs on some of the secret servos men, and he could hear them arguing, so if they just hacked into the buildings intercom…his thoughts trailed off as the agents gathered in a room.

"The note said-" a gruff voice interrupted the man he voice spoke with authority. Alex recognized as Joe Byrne.

"We know what the letter says, so we have to believe it's true." Alex grinned, and the his grin turned into a frown as he realized the man probably knew he was in Paris so he might have put two and two together and gotten Alex Rider, after all he knew were ever Alex went trouble followed. Joe Byrne kept discussing he situation, and what happened with the other men, Alex was tuned out thinking up a plan.  
"Ben" Alex said an idea coming to mind,, Ben looked over at the boy and said  
"what Alex? Got a plan?" Alex nodded grinning.

~,~~~~~~~,~,~~~~~~~~~,~

Joe Byrne, thought he knew who was behind the kidnapping but he had no way of contacting the ma-boy he corrected himself. Looking out the window, and scanning the sidewalk for threats he thought about who had tried to kill the president, he also knew that they would be here in the room, listening to he plans being made. and try to avoid it. He twitched slightly as the intercom can on.

"I see you are all reading my note." the room became deathly silent. He head of he CIA spoke up,

"Who are you?" he heard chuckling crackle through the speaker.

"Mr. Byrne if you don't know who I am now then well… let me give you some hints were ever I go, trouble follows, and you really should have a good idea who this is, I did leave my…mark? On the note" He drew in a breath he had been right.

"Good, you are right, as you know me I figured out that the people that were trying to kill the president, are in that room, and that I could kill them at any second. So I ask very kindly for those you did have a part in this to drop to the floor before I kill you, I could press a button or pull a trigger and you'd die. So please give up while you can." the seconds loomed, and Byrne wondered how Alex was seeing all this. A minute went and a new agent which he thought was named Sophie dropped to the floor along with to others. He heard the speaker crackle.

"Are you sure that all of you? Just the three of you people? I really would hate to see what would happen to the rest, you have thirty seconds". Twenty seconds went by and a scary voice that was also rather intimidating say I'm waiting. Quickly three others dropped to the floor.

"Good job, agents take them away." Alex said static ending the conversation. The man shook his head, that kid had talent, not to mention his luck of the devil, probably with the help of his slightly evil masterminded brain. Static came through the speakers once again after all he territories were out of the room.

"I do apologies for kidnapping the president; oh he wants to say hi". Joe grinned at the boyish voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello boys." Came the president's voice. One of the agents spoke out

"are you alright sir?" the reply was quick

"Oh I'm fine Liam, if fact A-" almost giving up Alex's identity he recovered immediately "they gave me some milk chocolate it was very good. Oh also when you do find me DO NOT ARREST them". He heard Alex take back the microphone

"Were at-"

~ ~ ~ -

Alex was sitting in the basement of a French house playing monopoly with his principal, a MI6 agent and the United States President. When they heard footsteps Alex sighed and thought,_ they're here. _He heard various shouts of clear, and the footsteps came to a halt at the top of the basement stairs, he heard the door getting kicked open and the swat team descend the steps.

They came into where Alex and his company were sitting, he cursed as on of the man dove atop of him his arms pinned to his back. He looked up and say that Ben and Mr. Bray were in the same position as he. His eyes went over to the president who was staring at the soldiers. The in that was on top of him yelled.

"He's just a boy!"

Alex growled and spit back "would you get off me so I can finish the game it's my turn" nodding his head towards the game. The president spoke up, raising a eyebrow in amusement.

"Charlie let them up we have not finished are game.

"But-"

"Let him up agent, you really shouldn't pin a higher ranking officer to the floor." a voice said, who when Alex sat up saw it was Mr. Byrne. Everyone was escorted from the house, and put into cars which then drove to the airport. Alex was about to board the plane, when Joe Byrne came up to him.

"Alex, we are thankful, and the President sends his thanks." The man finished holding out a envelope. Alex nodded his thanks, and stepped aboard the tunnel that lead to the plane. He heard Joe Byrne yell behind him.

"Have fun!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here ends From Paris with Croissants. Below you can see a snippet of the sequel.

The News

Alex touched down at the airport, where a car came a drove him back to his house. He mulled over the two small words the head of director of the CIA said _have fun._ What did he mean? Alex had a grim feeling that he would soon find out. The car stopped, the driver took his bag from the trunk, handed it to Alex, and drove off.  
Alex walked up to the door, and knocked. He heard a mumble "I'm coming" from the other side. The door was cracked open and Alex could see a green eye looking out.

"Alex, your back!" exclaimed the fiery red headed American who was Alex's friend, house keeper, and practically his sister. The door was flown open, and Alex was engulfed into a bone crushing hug.

"Jack! Your crushing me…can't breathe!" She quickly let go of him.

"Sorry Alex! Are you ready to go?" The boy arched a eyebrow and said.

"Go where?" Jack smiled and replied.

"We are going on a vacation! My brother lives in D.C, I asked him if we could stay awhile and he said yes! So repack your bags! We are going to America! For the rest of your holidays, that happens to be a week!" Alex could hardly suppress a groan as Jack continued all excited, he thought,_ that's what the man meant when he said have fun._


End file.
